14 The Musical
by SadieAndKaytlin
Summary: The story of the younger siblings of the original 13 characters as they all turn 14. Younger siblings are OC's. Rated T to be safe, and because we're paranoid.
1. Summary and Info

14 The Musical:

Summary: The story of the younger siblings when they turn 14. The original people are 16 now. Time flies, doesn't it! (Time flies, time DIES! Guess who wrote that! If you guessed the avid RENTHead, you were CORRECT!)

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the OCs we created and share!

Cast list:

Brett and Alexis Connelly

Charlotte and Delilah Adams

Lucy and Carlie Dunn

Kendra and Matthew Peterson

Eddie and Hayley Smith

Evan and Adam Goldman

Malcom and Noah Venter

Archie and Lily Walker

Cassie and Ryan Anderson

Molly and Maddy Gann

Simon and Austin Tyler

Richie and Sam Owens

Patrice and Kelly Parker

Okay so all of the people listed after the word and are 14 and all of the people listed before the word and are 16 got it? I know it's confusing but that's why I'm wasting time and a chapter telling you the background


	2. Ch1: Schoolughhh

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a FanFiction account, the plot, and the OCs, all of which I share with my best friend and "built in beta"- yes, they are the same person. Her name is Fencing4Life. Oh, and some last names are from the book some from the musical, and others are made up.

Onward with the amazing story!

NoPOV

Today was yet another Monday, and as always the kids at Dan Quayle Junior High didn't want to get up and go to school. And this was especially true for the 8th graders, which is where our story begins...

AlexisPOV

Beep beep beep. I knew what that sound meant.

It was Monday morning at around 6 am. Of course, like any sane teenager, I wanted to sleep in. But I had to go to school, unfortunately!

"So excited for the torture that awaits!" I thought sarcastically. I tried to make the annoying sound stop, but to no avail. "I'll wake up again soon..." I told myself, drifting off. Apparently, I was taking too long to get up because my older brother Brett practically dragged me out of bed and down the stairs. "BRETT!" I complained.

"Sorry Lexi, but you'll be late," Brett apologized.

"Can't I have a day off? I don't feel so good," I lied through my teeth and coughed oh-so-convincingly. "Cough cough. See? Cough."

"No, Lexi you can't," Brett said, exasperated. "By the way, next time you want to fake sick, at least have Kendra help you out with your acting skills first," Brett said, no doubt laughing mentally. I ran back up the stairs and pulled on the first clothes I touched, which were jeans, Converse, and a t-shirt from some random brand-name store. I didn't care what I wore because it eventually would become a spitball target, mud magnet, or a pencil dart board. I came back downstairs and grabbed a bagel.

"Are you sure I have to go to school?" I asked one last time.

"Yes Lexi, I'm sure," Brett sighed.

"Fine," I pouted. Grabbing my coat and backpack, I followed my brother to the bus stop for our neighborhood. The middle school bus usually came after the high school bus so I had a while to wait. I pulled out my iPod touch and listened to music while Brett chatted with some of his friends like Eddie, Malcom, Molly, and girlfriend of 3 years, Kendra. I just ignored them and listened to some of my favorite songs: Lenka's The Show, Big Time Rush's This is Our Someday, Fergie's Big Girls Don't Cry, and Carrie Underwood's There's a Place For Us, and waited for my best friend Lilah Adams to arrive. Unfortunately, my boyfriend Sam wasn't at my bus stop this year (again) as he moved (again) 5 streets over which by Appleton Public School Standards meant that he was in a different neighborhood and therefore on a different bus. My thoughts were interrupted by a truck passing by and Molly yelling at her sister Maddy,

"Get out of the way! Do you want to die and Dad to blame me?" Like a lot of Appleton families, the Ganns were newly divorced and Molly and Maddy's dad won the house in court. My family wasn't divorced yet, but Brett talked to Evan Goldman and from the sound of things, a divorce was inevitable for the Connelly family. It was with that thought that I wiped a tear from my eyes and Hayley, being well, Hayley noticed and told Eddie who told Brett. He walked over concerned and took my earbuds out of my ears.

"What's the matter Lexi? Are you sick?" he asked, trying to see if I had a fever.

"Nothing," I said. Obviously, Brett, being blood related to the "wimpiest most emotional 8th grader in Appleton," knew better.

"Come on Lexi, you and I both know it isn't nothing," Brett said. I was shocked, as this was a side the Appleton public never saw, aside from me and of course, Kendra. Rarely did his other friends that were girls, like Charlotte in 6th grade when she fell in the hallway and sprained her ankle, or Molly a few months ago when her parents split, on her birthday no less.

"I guess it is something, what Molly said reminded me of how our parents may split soon and I don't want to be split up," I said, trying not to cry. Brett hugged me, reassuring me that would never happen, then went back with his friends. I put my iPod earbuds back in and glanced at Hayley who mouthed, "Sorry."

"It's okay," I mouthed back. I glanced at Noah, who was dramatically crying, no doubt mocking me. But it's not like anyone saw anything, which is fine by me for now. I just hoped Lilah would hurry up!

THIS WAS WRITTEN BY WMHSCHEERIOBRITTANY, NOT FENCING4LIFE. WMHSCHEERIOBRITTANY MAY ALSO CHANGE HER PENNAME SOON.

please reveiw this also a tiny edit from the info chapter Sam and Richies last name is now Mitchell. Okay and Fencing4Life will post the next chapter and I will go plan the one after that! So review please! I will give you a virtual hug from your fave 13 character!

*Brett hugs WMHSCheerioBrittany*


End file.
